Iron Face Chouryou
was the previous RyuuRanger who joined the Gorma Tribe, becoming immortal. 20 years prior to the series, he fell in love with a human who gave birth to his son, Ryo Tenkasei. After Yuko was born, Liao was summoned back to his master, Archbishop Saw. He was sent to fight the Dairangers after the Gorma Triumvirate failed to do so, only to stop upon hearing his son is the new RyuuRanger. Zhang Liao eventually saw the error of his ways and turned on his master. Receiving a fatal blow for his troubles, he collapsed and was dying. Ryo held him close, and then they appeared, the four spirits of the other original Dairangers. They had come for him, to tell him they forgave him. He passed on the ancient knowledge of Dairen'oh to the new Dairangers before he died. Biography Six thousand years ago, he was the leader of the Dairanger and pilot of the red dragon, RyuSeiOh. Tainted by the war and lured by the promise of power and longevity, he beca me the Gorma High Priest Saw's subordinate. In exchange for power, he led his four teammates into a trap costing their lives. About twenty-three years or so before 1993, he met a beautiful woman and married her. She gave birth to Ryo and Youko, and for five years they were very happy together. But then he was called back to the Gorma. So he faked his death and left them. He took with him only a photograph of his wife and children. He did not phathom that his son would become the RyuuRanger. Kaku kept the secret about the father and son until he had to reveal it to save them both. Chouryou was then sent to either retrieve Kaku or kill him. Chouryou captured Rin, Kazu and Daigo along with the High Priest Saw, leaving only a frightened Shouji to relay the message to Kaku. Ryo tricked Shouji into opening the door to the closet Kaku locked him inside and went after him. Doushi Kaku met Chouryou in battle, and was holding his own decently until distracted by Ryou getting attacked trying to rescue the others. Kaku was injured, and Ryo was captured and beaten by Chouryou. The warrior was ready to kill the most beloved of Kaku's apprentices until Kaku shouted the fact that Ryo was his son. Chouryou saw his wife's eyes in Ryo's eyes and knew it to be true. So he just turned and walked away. Ryou couldn't handle the fact that this traitor slaughtered his own team member and was his supposedly dead father. Although Ryo implored to know how the man who loved his mother could possibly be the same person, Chouryou made no attempt to explain himself. He did leave with Ryo the photograph that was his last relic of his short life as a father and husband. Doushi Kaku was safe, but the Dairangers had to fight High Priest Saw. And that one managed to take them all and was going to kill them. Injured and knowing he would probably die soon, Ryo called for his father. And eventually Chouryou could bear no more. He turned on his master and attempted to kill him. Receiving a fatal blow from High Priest Saw, he collapsed and was dying. Chouryou apologized to his son and hoped his wife and daughter could forgive him. Ryo held him close, and the spirits of the four original Dairangers come for him, to tell him they forgave him. He, and the other four, passed on ancient knowledge to their successors before departing this world. And for the first time, the five took their beasts and formed together to destroy High Priest Saw. Ryo had to say goodbye to the father he barely knew. RyuuRanger Mythical Chi Beast *Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh / Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh Arsenal *Aura Changer *DaiBuster **Star Sword **Star Cutter *Dairen Rod **Naginata **Sekiryu Double Dragon Swords *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Great Wheel Blade *Red Kiber 1 Dragon-Fist attacks *''Heavenly Fire Star Lightning Blaze Destruction'' *''Heavenly Fire Star Blaze Destruction'' Notes *Zhang Liao is the only past Dairanger whose name is mentioned in the series. **Interestingly, he is named after a military general of China in the years 169 to 222. *Zhang Liao and Ryo's story bears a striking similarity to the story of Anakin/Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker of the Star Wars franchise. The father of the hero joins the side of darkness/evil and seeing his son in peril ultimately causes redemption at the cost of the father's life. His helmet also resembles Vader's minus the decorative ornaments. In addition, Archbishop Saw's role bears a resemblance to Emperor Palpitine/Darth Sideous', Vader's master. See Also *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star - his son and successor as RyuuRanger. *Ryo's grandson - his great-grandson and successor as RyuuRanger. Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Dairangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Dai Tribe Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Dragon-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers